The present disclosure generally relates to dental instrumentation and procedures, and more particularly to an assembly for expansion of tissue.
Tooth extraction is known a dental procedure which may be performed prior to placement of a surgical implant in a patient. In some situations, the extraction procedure is performed at the surgical site several months or years before the implantation procedure occurs. During this period of time, the patient may experience horizontal and vertical bone tissue loss at the surgical site, such as along the alveolar ridge. Accordingly, the dental practitioner may perform a procedure to increase a width of the alveolar ridge prior to implant placement.